<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of M-redone by mikeellee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940041">House of M-redone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee'>mikeellee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (House of M)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - House of M, Alternate Universe - Strong Woman Do Bong Soon Fusion, BAMFs, F/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Secrets, Strong Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Mutants are the norms and humans have to deal with. Kitty Pryde is just a regular History teacher doing her job...but if that´s the case why she´s always in the middle of strange events? Red Guard Kurt vows to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>N/A: I think I did a House of M before. One where Kitty helps Wanda and Pietro and that´s cool, but, I had an idea for this au, and well, let´s see if I can do here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing must be said about professor Katherine Anne Pryde. One of many things if you ask anyone that knows this professor even for one day. The woman takes her job seriously-the school was in dire need of a mutant to teach the history of mutants once proving the teacher wasn´t a real mutant and such employment could cause a scandal- all her 22 students are equal in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, is important to point out how this school, in Genosha, is not exactly top-notch or elite like as the school where the Princes of Genosha attended- the School Emma Frost owns has all the stereotype images of elite and Emma never shies away- the education system in Genosha is great, but, still Kitty´s school is not an elite. No one in her classroom is a future king, or has omega level powers or is the reincarnation of a great figure- as Kitty never look down at any of her students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now! let be register in any record available that Kitty Pryde takes her job seriously. Donning herself with her most comfortable jeans and wearing a white shirt- her Magen David in display and proudly as always- the teacher is counting the heads of her students. "22 as always, thank god. I didn´t lose anyone...for now" Kitty jokes and her students follow along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Teacher...what about Larry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Larry...is our secret" she makes a shush sign and wink at them. A few chuckles happen and now she´s back to the program. "Ok, everyone knew knows what are you looking?" the question has Kitty point directly to the big museum- the words museum is extremely hard to miss- as a few hands raise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We´re here to see the story of Genosha and our founders. And to be away from our class" and the other kids' nods. Kitty feels old as she´s not getting the joke nor the memes they´re sharing, well, it doesn´t matter in the end. She´s here to do her job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Correct and most important..." her words die-off in her lips and even brains as Emma Frost is climbing down the stairs with her little students- some of them are the princes of Genosha-wearing a smirk hauntingly beautiful for a woman who only wears white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, well. What we have here? a little cat" Emma spares no punches. "A school trip or are you with your kids? Did Piotr finally got his wish?" and Kitty is a professional and she knows that punches the daylight of Emma is a big no(for many, many reasons)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Emma. Thank you for caring. I´m here with my students to see the museum...and I ought to teach all of them the importance of not dress like a whore, something you must teach your students...right, Emma?" she feigns innocence as her big doe eyes transmit nothing but good-will towards another professional.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma looks back to see her students equally confused. "We´re going back...oh, Kitty, carefully, the guide´s name is Peter but I heard he´s married already" and she fakes concern putting her hand on her heart as if taking real pity of the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, thank you for the warning, by the way, Scott always loved and will always love Jean Grey. Had a nice life and try to not be naked on your way back" Kitty states cheerfully as Emma leaves not looking back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty´s students- Mercury, Rockslide, Pixie to name a few- did a clumsy bow. The future ruler of Genosha is there and while they want to show respect for this future leader, and the kids have many people in their lives hamming this idea into their minds, they aren´t sure how to do the bow. The result? something too clumsy to resemble a bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Well, the princes didn´t seem to care.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The museum has a renovation and it shows. Long gone are the days where the building would resemble a haunting church. Kitty is guiding her students- the guide, Peter, had to take a leave to solve a problem and Kitty is more than well-prepared to do this job-to each section of the museum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many questions are being made right now. "Hey, hey. One at a time" Kitty chided them. They didn´t seem to care though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Teacher, what´s this?" she points to the war section. To be more exact, to the many fights the X-men fought in the past. Kitty follows her gaze and seems to get the underline question here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The X-men in the past fought many adversaries. Bigger than you can imagine. This one here...is Apocalypse" and the students are muttering among themselves impressed by the sculpture- it was a bit of controversy as the X-men feel it would be as if they´re giving a shrine to Apocalypse, but, a deal was made and in the end, a small size sculpture of Apocalypse is in the museum- "and he caused a great problem to the team"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He killed Prof X...right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right...he did and Jean Grey was the one to finally locked him in his tomb"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will he come back?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Maybe...he was locked. Not killed.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not. Jean Grey took care of that"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, who can tell me the names of the original X-men?" Kitty asked as this prompts all the other kids to stop and think. Few hands are raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There´s Logan" and Kitty crosses her arms in an X position. "Wrong. Logan was never an X-men. He helps them here and there but he is not an X-men nor Avenger" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence is her ally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First we have Jean Grey" she look at them bemused. How they did not know Jean Grey is the first X-men? "she is one of the most powerful mutants in the group"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Second, we have Dr. Hank MCcoy"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Third we have Iceman aka Bobby Drake"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fourth, we have Scott Summers" a few hands raise up to speak and Kitty can roll her eyes already knowing the answer. "Yes, my bad. Mr. Scott Grey"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And finally, we have Angel aka Warren Warrington"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students are taking photos of the original team. Making jokes about how young they all look "defeating evil wearing that? They´re fearless"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty claps her hands together and has a big grin on her face. "Ok, kids. This is where the good part begins. Do you reconize those 3 in the painting?" and the students send a sarcastic no to her face. Kitty ignores them. "This is Pietro, the prince of Genosha and the diplomat of our land. This is Lorna, the mistress of magnetism and this...this is our Witch Queen, Wanda"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the students take pictures and take a moment to admire this moment. "and their father?" Kitty rubs her arms and refuses to lie. "Magneto is a complex story, even to a bystander, Magneto is banished from Genosha and is whereabouts is unknown" and her words sink in for the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a hole in the wall appears. The one and only Juggernaut appears and speaks. "I´m Juggernaut, Bitch" and the children scream -some take selfies- and Kitty is in front of the students. "And I want the princes of Genosha"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Oh yes, he´s dumb.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Oh no, he´s dumb and strong.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>He´s big. He´s dumb. I can work with that. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty looks at the students and hissed. "when I count to 3 runs to the exit, got it?" and they nod in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"1" Juggernaut is in a position to attack. Head-fist is his special move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"2" she can feel the tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"3!" she said and the kids run as Juggernaut is stuck on the flooring-half of his body is stuck in the flooring-Kitty´s powers are far more useful than anyone would give credit. The kids managed to leave the museum and Juggernaut is now pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty crackle her knuckles. "Wanna stay here to cool off?" she suggests deadpan. Juggernaut has a smart reply and sadly it can´t be appreciated as Kitty doesn´t seem to understand stupidity fluently as he does. "Fine, let´s end this soon"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she caught a whiff of brimstone. "The cavalry is here" in his german accent and Kitty can reconize one of the most famous mutants in the Red Guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You´re late," said Kitty open the bottom case of Juggernaut´s helmet. She chides him without looking at the azzure figure of Nightcrawler. She can miss his astonishment expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juggernaut, however, is not here to take autographs from Nightcrawler. And using his superior strength the man breaks the flooring and is now free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss, let the professional" he stops as Kitty looks at him with fire in her eyes. "do you have a plan, Nightcrawler?" and she smirks as she says. "I do...can you give me a sword?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>The nerve of this woman!</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Juggernaut is angry. Juggernaut ignored Nightcrawler to go chasing Kitty. "Come back here, Bitch"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I´m not Juggernaut!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt Wagner watches the scene with his jaw drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snapping from his daze, the mutant goes after the strange woman. Kurt notices her intangibility and how she´s pressing the second bottom on his helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Oh...OH...</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kurt is quick to press the remain buttons and taking his helmet off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark Cain is now powerless without the helmet. And Kurt can take care of the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was incredibly risque of you" Kurt begins looking up and down to the woman-in no moment she ever said she was an X-men or Avenger which makes her action even more reckless- "But at the same time...that was incredibly brave of you, thank you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you...he tried to hurt my students...motherfucker had come"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Who is this woman?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What´s your name, fraulein?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, what´s yours?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Kurt Wagner, I´m from the Red Guard"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I´m Kitty Pryde. History teacher" and adds. "no swords?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No swords, miss History teacher...is against the laws"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow! Rogue" Kitty said as she saw Rogue carrying Mark Cain to the van without breaking a sweat. Kitty and the students are impressed to see Rogue, however, Kurt is not amused she´s showing more reaction to his own sister than him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I´m still here, you know..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know...and we fought against Juggernaut" and she winks at him. Kurt is never this confused about a woman as he´s now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma Frost is ever happy that Juggernaut is a complete moron and mistakes the future leaders or leader- is not sure if Wanda´s sons would want to share the throne or not. They both seem uninterested now- of Genosha with Kitty´s students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss Frost...are you and Miss Pryde in love?" one of her students dare to make such an idiotic question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>They´re only children after all.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"EWW. If I have to date a woman...I can pick someone who is on my age and has a better fashion sense than Kitty...plus, I meet Kitty when she was a teen and it would be eww in so many ways"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: Let´s continue this au. I think. </p><p><br/>The Red Guard is a conception as old as Genosha itself-which is a bit ironic as Genosha is not as older as some people seem to consider- and Raven Darkholme is one of the few people that know how old Genosha truly is. Raven Darkholme is a shapeshifter and installs the idea of never asking a shapeshifter her/his age is a taboo that shouldn´t be disclosed.</p><p>Kurt Wagner Darkholme is one of few people to know sure secret and promises to take to his grave-an inside joke among son and mother-although, right now, his mind is far too focused on recent events to care for jokes.</p><p>Passing through some of his co-workers. Kurt slams the door to his mother´s office and is a pair of golden eyes look out, somehow bored at this entrance- Kurt has the mind to use his tail to close the door- and crosses his arms as he is ready to drop the bomb. "Who is Kitty Pryde?"</p><p>Raven Darkholme couldn´t be more bored with this question if she wanted. "Hi, son! how are you, son? Me? I´m fine, thanks for asking" her tone is dry as her eyes are back to the papers. You see, the Red Guards are all about action and it´s also involved in lots of paperwork.</p><p>Kurt doesn´t look too chastised at this. "I´m talking about Juggernaut´s accident...by the way, will Marko Kurt" and he looks deadpan by the fact a criminal shares the same name as him. "will be put in maximum security?"</p><p>Now, Raven shows her teeth. Is a fitting metaphor for the fearsome leader of the Red Guard. "Actually, Marko is powerless without his magic helmet...he´ll put in the common criminal cellar, along with the other common criminals" and her smile looks more devious. "As we´d inform him how his precious helmet is being melted...no more magic helmet" and Kurt arch his eyebrows at this.</p><p>"And it is?"</p><p>"Oh, Kurt...does it really matters?"</p><p>And this debate-and any moral implication- is deemed over. Well, Kurt Wagner disagrees. "mother, please" he pleads now and is unwavering sincere. "In the Juggernaut case...a woman, a civilian as far I can tell" and Kurt is showing such suspicious on his face is almost comic. Almost. "and she faces Juggernaut on her own and even had the nerve to ask for one of my swords ..." Kurt states. Raven is bored again.</p><p>"Kurt, if I were to give a fuck to every lady you meet that do anything to jump into your bed...I would be like this" and her face twist to an old crone with white hair and bad teeth. Kurt is not amused. "So, I do not see the big picture only you see"</p><p>"She stands Juggernaut...how many people can do that and be still alive?" and Kurt grins as Raven is no longer bored. "My point is, what if she´s from the Project X?" and now Raven is giving him her sole attention.</p><p>"Kurt, we dismantled that program way before you were even born. Way before Rogue was even born..." Raven commence. "Logan James Howlett is one of the last candidates...and he´s spending his life as a rich playboy...if, and I want to be clear here on the if, IF this woman is from the project X...why she would content herself in being a history teacher?" and Raven feels she struck a nerve on Kurt.</p><p>"Look, I´d not know. OK? Logan is a special case on its own. Maybe she wanted to have some normalcy...my point is: I need your permission to access the big data. I need to know more about this woman, if she´s part of the program X...we need to know...what if she gets some power up? Laura suffered that and if we´re not there...things would have turned grimly for everyone" Kurt concludes somewhat smugly. His reason has some base.</p><p>Raven rests her face on the palms of her hands. "Denial!" and it shocks her son´s to the very core. "I´ll not authorize privacy invasion for a flimsy excuse, yes, she may be from the program X, but, let´s be honest...there like 1% or less of a chance of being true...son, hear me out" now Raven is pleading. As a mother. Never as a leader. "the program was closed years ago. This Kitty Pryde is not from the Program X...but, if you feel there´s something wrong about her...you don´t need to use our data" she stops and looks at her only son.</p><p>"You´re Kurt Wagner" she starts in a sing-song tone. And Kurt starts to use the name Mom as a warning. "The heartthrob of Genosha...what lady would refuse such the Amazing Nightcrawler!" and she has a wide grin on her face and Kurt is completely bemused.</p><p>"Thanks, that´s useless"</p><p>"Anytime, son"</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The Sunshine School is not one of the elite- even if the name gives this impression- and it includes many professionals that are doing their best for the future generation of Genosha. There´re a majority of mutant teachers- a rule Magneto created in his first year and is hard to ignore it- however, there´re some humans working in the school as well.</p><p>Right now, Jono Starmore is teaching the kids about telepathy. Of course, as the man is mute. His entire class is in silence- if one is to look from outside, it sure paints an odd picture- as the teaching carries on. </p><p>Jubilation Lee is watching the class- Telepathy 101- from afar and is not thinking the scene is too strange. She watches as Jono being still and showing little changes in his expression and makes the mistake of making a soft sigh. A mistake the other teachers caught on pretty quick.</p><p>"Oh, someone is in love!" Bobby teased. And Monet-who is doing her nails- didn´t need to look up to Jubilation or Bobby to see what´s the image is being folded. "Jubilee is so obvious. Too obvious...is pathetic and adorable at the same time" and Jubilee remembers she promised to the principal she wouldn´t kill Monet- she made a promise and she is trying to uphold. She´s trying- even if the temptation is strong.</p><p>"I´m not sure what you guys are talking about...I´m just happy we have a telepath that has some morals....unlike your old buddy, Emma...how is she, Monet?" Jubilee hissed as Monet looks unimpressed.</p><p>"Still being the White Bitch we know. We love and we hate" Monet summarizes the situation in one line. "And you? Done pinning over a silent boy?"</p><p>Kitty pipes in. Her coffee is not that great, but, will keep her awake until she has time to take a nice nap. "Hey, leave her alone. If she has a crush" Jubilee vehemently denies even if she´s blushing. "let her deal with that. Teasing will not help our dear friend who is crushing someone"</p><p>"Et Tu, Kitty?"</p><p>And there´s an easy feeling among them. Bad coffee is more agreeable if you have a good company. It even helps to forget problems in the past.</p><p>Jubilee changes the subject quickly. "So, Kitty...how was facing Juggernaut?" and people forget about Jubilee´s crush-for now- as they bomb Kitty with questions.</p><p>Payback!</p><p>"Uhm...it was ok...I meet Nightcrawler...also I saw Rogue punching Juggernaut"</p><p>"Rogue?! She´s the coolest!" they all agreed.<br/>_______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>"I mean, you saw Rogue!" Bobby is walking with Kitty as they´re responsible to clean the small festival their class made. Bobby is almost jumping like a little boy who got a present way earlier. "How is she?" and Kitty almost laughs.</p><p>"No one going to ask if I´m alright?" inquires poorly faking being angry. Kitty is not a great actress.</p><p>"Are you Kitty Pryde, right?" is all Bobby can respond. They pick the trash-the students abused in ribbons and glitter for their small festival- and are moving outside to throw away in the correct garbage can. "I can totally believe you punch God in the face...you and Monet have that bitch energy"</p><p>"I´ll not take offended because I know you and Monet. So, instead, I´ll say ...thank you" </p><p>"But aside seeing Rogue in all her awesomeness. You meet Nightcrawler...is he as handsome as the photos promise?" only Bobby to make this question. No, actually, many people would make this question.</p><p>Kitty mulls for a minute. Oh, many ladies would say how handsome he is. Kitty? She has to think about it. "He has golden eyes..."</p><p>"Man...you see Rogue and Nightcrawler and didn´t get an autograph?"</p><p>"Nah...Rogue was too busy and Nightcrawler was working...plus, my students record the whole exchange" Kitty promises to show the videos if Bobby truly wants to see. Kitty didn´t even need to ask. However, as they´re about to return to the school. Something happens. Rather...someone happens.</p><p>"KATYA!" his Russian voice is too familiar to Kitty and it can´t be no one else but Piotr Rasputin. "Are you cheating me with this man?" and Bobby is really confused.</p><p>"I´m gay buddy, and even if I wasn´t...she doesn´t seem to want to see you" and this was the wrong thing to say as Piotr is furious and is marching like a bull without thinking twice.</p><p>Bobby´s ice is strong, sadly, for once...Piotr´s stubbornness is beyond any logic and the ice is the first victim. Kitty touches Bobby making him and her unchangeable. And she quickly phases him down as Piotr is not thinking clearly.</p><p>"So...that´s your ex?"</p><p>"That´s my biggest mistake!"</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Kurt is more than aware of his effects on women. He´s acutely aware how some ladies do eye him different-his big sister often jokes she can go anywhere with him without a lady trying to flirt with him- accordingly, follow his mother´s suggestion wouldn´t be an impossible choice, however, Kurt is trying not to be a manslut-there´re limits he needs to respect and he needs and wants the ladies to respect his own limits- Kurt wants to know more about this history teacher.</p><p>Arriving in her school wouldn´t be too stalkerish-Oh, he sure hopes not- as he wants to inform her about the Juggernaut's case-nothing fair in this scenario and certainly not problematic on his part- as soon Kurt arrives in the school...he sees a man cover in metal slamming his fist on the ground shouting the word "Katya" like a lunatic.</p><p>And Kurt has to rescue whoever this Katya is. Fighting a man with metal skin is a tricky situation- Rogue would punch his face and be done. Oh, how he sometimes envy her super-strength- But thanks to his swords and his teleportations prowess. The lunatic was defeated.</p><p>And a woman phased in with another man. Kitty Pryde looks at the unconscious Piotr Rasputin and back to Kurt. "He´s not dead...he´s drowsy...is he your husband?" Kurt asked not sure what to ask. He saw this behavior with abusive husbands in the past.</p><p>Kitty frowns. "No, thank god...what will happen with him?"</p><p>Kurt looks at her. She looks shaken-rightfully so- and at the same time, her eyes hold a fury-direct to Piotr. Not Kurt, an important detail to notice- and then looks at her companion. "If you press charge...he´ll be arrested and won´t be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again"</p><p>Kitty is looking at Bobby as if asking his opinion. "That lunatic almost killed us...yes, let´s press charge..."</p><p>Kitty looks ashamed. "I should have press charges way back" she mutters and looks way different from the first time Kurt saw it- Kurt won´t lie and say he has any sympathize for Piotr- "I´ll press charges as well"<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Queen Wanda is not exactly happy to know her sons- her precious boys- were almost kidnapped and it was thanks to the wannabe kidnapper´s stupidity that this grim scenario didn´t happen. In fact, she´s happy it wasn't her kids or even an innocent kid.</p><p>However, she´s the Queen. And a Queen shouldn´t let this incident goes by without taking some action. So, Pietro and Lorna are discussing what could lead Juggernaut, of all people, to try to kidnap the princes of Genosha.</p><p>"Juggernaut is strong and dumb...so, he wouldn´t come with this idea alone...or would he?" Wanda begins.</p><p>"He´s not a mutant, right? Are we sure this isn´t just a case of Mutant envy? Look, you´re really, really powerful and some humans seem to think you can give and take powers" Lorna adds to the conversation.</p><p>"Are we sure this has nothing to do with our father?" Pietro asked and Wanda sighs as she knows where this will go. Lorna and Pietro have different views in regards to Magneto.</p><p>"Pietro, the man is not even here...why he would do this with his own grandchildren?"</p><p>"Why he would try to kill his own kids?"</p><p>"Enough!" Wanda cuts them before the argument gets uglies. "Pietro, Magneto is not here...and Lorna, Magneto will forever be a bad memory for us, please, respect this"</p><p>"Look...what if Wakanda influenced Juggernaut?" Pietro pipes in and Lorna seems to take this idea.</p><p>"Yeah, Genosha and Wakanda aren´t allies nor enemies...and again, Wanda, you´re so powerful...people are bound to want some leverage against you"</p><p>Wanda frowns at such words.</p><p>"Let´s look at this way, maybe this is an isolated case...and we´ll not have to worry, but, if not...we can be ready to do whatever it can to protect Genosha and our family" Pietro promised and Wanda agrees.</p><p>"Revanche aka Kwanon is having a chat with Juggernaut...soon we´ll know what this man wanted...worry before time never helps anyone, sister" Lorna concludes softly and Wanda nods. She hopes this is an isolated case.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: Is this au still alive? YES.  But I want to try to keep this au alive, nothing grandiose here. BTW, I better introduce the villain right away.</p><p>When a person has money, lots of money is only natural for people to inquire where the money comes from. Sometimes, the person comes from a privileged background, furthermore is easy to pinpoint why- how many riches families like to send their kids to private institutions? not so many, and that´s another indication of how wealthy they are- and Genosha doesn´t have a higher count of wealthy families. A small law that Magento made is still in vigor to prevent any social conflict.</p><p>Sometimes, however, a person appears to have money in unusual ways. Seldom, one can claim to have a winning lottery ticket. The chances of this happening are slim to none-not impossible and the winner certainly prefers anonymity- but it has happened before.</p><p>Or the other option is to believe the person got the money thanks to some illicit way. When people see Logan Howlett sailing in his yacht-showing zero characters of a rich man from a prestigious background- people are quick to jump to conclusions. </p><p>Logan is far from being a man from a nice background- that is something anyone can see- but, how he got the money is far related to crimes, at least, not ones made by him.</p><p>His yacht is sailing in the Mediterranean ocean. The man just wakes up-leaving his new girlfriend sleeping soundly on the bed- and is admiring the view. The ocean is indeed impressive and Logan takes a whiff of the salty scent with a grin on his face. "Goot to be here"</p><p>His cellphone rings. Logan has the mind to ignore the call in favor of the view- the ocean is so agreeable now. Logan is almost singing a sailor´s song. Almost- but the phone is still rining and Logan rolls his eyes and tisk too loud. "What?" his tone is a bit barbed and unapologetic about it.</p><p>"How is the rich man´s life?" Raven Darkholme´s voice is unique and Logan learns to identify her timbers very well. Logan sighs louder and is threatening to end the call-an empty threat he himself is all aware of - as the woman starts to cackle too loud-loud enough to give a migraine to Logan- and then she speaks again.</p><p>"Oh, Logan...I´m not here to bother your rich man´s life...which model are you dating this time? Vanessa?" Raven makes a pondering sound. And Logan wonders if he can toss his cellphone in the ocean. "saw in the magazine ...dating Swedish models, are we?" there´s this chided tone and Logan rolls his eyes.</p><p>"What? Will you give me tips on how to date Swedish models or how to break up things with them?" and Logan feels so proud of this line.</p><p>"I´m not here to fight, Logan...not to tease you"</p><p>"Good, because your sources are wrong...not dating a Swedish woman...I´m with Mariko" Logan feels silly to use her name. In fact, this woman makes him feel so silly. Love is an emotion so new for him. "She´s great....too great for me, but, I´ll try to be the man she needs"</p><p>"That´s...noble of you" no sarcasm in her tone. Rare, but, it does happen sometimes. "I´m not here to talk about your love life...Logan, do you remember about Project X?"</p><p>Logan can be sarcastic. "The program which makes me this?" and Logan pops his claws. Raven can´t see it. Raven can hear it. "No, Raven...I completely forget about it..."</p><p>"Look, a few weeks ago. Juggernaut tried to kidnap the Genoshas princes...it fails for obvious reasons, but, you see my son is convinced that a woman...yes, a woman faced Juggernaut, could be related to this program" and now reality kicks Logan´s face. Hard.</p><p>"Look, when we settle that agreement...I was speaking the truth...the only subjects of that program, as far I know, are me, Laura and Gabby" and the man grith his teeth. "That´s why I accept their money...instead of killing them...Laura and Gabby deserve a normal life...when I testify, and just to be clear, I told you I was sure there´s only me, Laura and Gabby....if there´s another subject...I have no clue"</p><p>"I see...Look, I don´t want to worry you" Logan´s expression says otherwise. "And I think there´s 99% of chances of my son taking the scene out of context...but, I want to be sure...I´ll say her name and I want to know if you know or if jog your memory"</p><p>Logan grunts but accepts.</p><p>"Katherine Anne Pryde"</p><p>"Never heard of..."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"My memory is a bit fuzzy, I´ll give you that, but...this name rings no bells"</p><p>"Ok, thank you, Logan...have a nice trip"</p><p>And just like that, the call is ended. Logan chuckles slightly. "Always have to get the last word"</p><p>He turns up to see Laura already up and watching the birds flying away. The look on her face really makes Logan never regret accepting this money.<br/>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>Yana Rasputin has her fair share of bad calls and bad decisions. Making a demon do her chores wasn´t the best decision-the demon has his own unique style and Yana had to bear the consequences- but, in all her life she never expected Piotr to do anything inherently bad.</p><p>Yana´s mind peaks at some images in the past and how Piotr didn´t accept Katya breaking up the relationship with him, and while Yana can´t fault Kitty for that, she refuses to think Piotr would hold any grudges.</p><p>The phone rings and in a moment Yana´s world is upside down. "My brother is being arrested for attempted murder?" Yana parrot the person´s information in a question. The man has a German accent-oh, must be Nightcrawler. The only German in Genosha and one to make such a call- who is explaining the situation.</p><p>"Piotr Rasputing will face charge...and I recommend call a lawyer, young miss, your brother seems to like to assault any men Miss Pryde ever enter in contact"</p><p>Yana has a grim image in her mind and needs to know. "Is Kitty alright?"</p><p>"Yes, she´s shaken...but, she´s alright..."</p><p>"And...and my brother?"</p><p>"I didn´t use unnecessary force to stop him, only what´s necessary to make him stop. Right now, he´s sedated, but, is fine...would you like to talk with him?"</p><p>"No, I mean, yes but not by phone...Tell him I´m coming" and Yana turns off the cellphone. She has a lawyer just for that and hopes he can help in this case.</p><p>"Berto...I need help! my brother did something really stupid" and Sunspot can´t even pretend to be surprised by this revelation.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Mastermind was a man who served Magneto proudly. A man that loves illusions more than reality is not one to be a fatherly type- and less so as the man loves to date younger women- Regan Wyngarde can say how her father was foolish to trust Magneto. And Regan will deny ever missing her father- not a fatherly type, but, he was her only father...- as right now, she looks at the helmet in her hands.</p><p>"Don´t worry...you´ll have a Jewish funeral, Erik...and I´ll destroy Genosha" she promises to put the helmet on the table. One of her servants arrives.</p><p>"Regan" and stops as the blonde woman give a seething look. "I mean, Lady Mastermind...should we inform the 3 rulers of Genosha what happened to Erik?"</p><p>"Erik may have been a bad father...but he was their fathers...they have this right." and is all the information the servant needs.</p><p>Now, Regan has to set her next move in action. Regan has to wait and Regan is now a patient woman...so unlike her father.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: This idea came to me in a feverish dream. Ok, thank God I wasn´t with a fever...but the idea came as if I was so...anyway. I have an idea for the villain in this story, thank God again. </p><p>Genosha has rules. Genosha needs rules to function even though, some misguided people seem to relish on the illusion that "if you´re a mutant, you´ve got a free pass to do anything" which the royal family is doing their best to disprove that. King Magneto´s marks still can be felt and sometimes, only sometimes, the royal family has to admire the tenacity of their father. If nothing else.</p><p>Rules are needed and no one is above law. Kurt Wagner is one of those people that work to make sure power doesn´t corrupt, at the same time, making sure power doesn´t go impune. The Red Guard has a reason to exist and Kurt has reasons to fear excess of power.</p><p>If we ever oppress the oppressed ...how can we ever dare to call us as Red Guard?</p><p>Thankfully, right now, is one of those moments where his true nature shines. "Is everyone present?" his golden eyes goes to Bobby Drake, one of Piotr´s victims or almost victims, then goes to Kitty Pryde- too silent and too composed to let anyone read her expressions- and finally to Illyana Rasputin the sister of the culprit.</p><p>"I´m waiting for my lawyer" is Yana´s only replies and she´s a reward by Roberto da Costa entering in the main office of the Red Guard´s headquarters spotting an easygoing smile. Then his eyes lock on Yana and both start talking in a different language.</p><p>Kurt follows Kitty´s expression and it seems she´s lost as well. Roberto da Costa aka Sunspot is a lawyer and was born and raised in Brazil, therefore, is no wonder he´s speaking in his native language. His golden eyes watch the scene for a moment and land back to Kitty. She too appears to be clueless about what they´re saying.</p><p>Bobby Drake, however, seems to not mind this interaction.</p><p>"Ok, I´m apart of the situation" Roberto uses a more professional tone. "I´ll represent Yana, Kitty and Bobby" his eyes linger to the Ice mutant for a moment, asking for permission, and said mutant nods solemnly. "In regards to what just happened" and faces Kurt now. No more easy-going smiles.</p><p>Kurt can be professional as well. Is his job and his career. " Piotr Rasputin was arrested for attempted murder on Bobby Drake" the ice mutant is not happy about it and shows no inclination of forgiveness. "As well to Kitty Pryde" and Kitty looks too unreliable. He doubts even Kwannon would be able to get through her mind.</p><p>Maybe ...she´s from project X after all.</p><p>"The victims present charge against the mutant, but, no one here wishes him to spend his entire life in...Rockbell" Kurt concludes and Kitty looks at Yana only nodding softly. A message was sent and Kurt is clueless about it.</p><p>"No one here wants that, but, we want justice...so, what´s the alternatives?" Roberto begins with a very pointy inquiry. "The laws of Genosha are too absolute. So as everyone here already vetted out for Rockbell, the only remain options are Expulsion, blocking off their abilities, or SweetBells!" his tone is sharp and focus.</p><p>"And I ask you, Red Guard Nightcrawler if we really have any choice here"  Roberto tries again. Kurt sighs and is bound to speak the truth. If we oppress the oppressed ...what´s the point?</p><p>"Normally, that would be a choice linked only to the victims and the system, however, it comes to our attention that Piotr Rasputin has done something similar to a man named Pete Wisdom...while he was saved by a nick of time...is still an aggravating" and his golden eyes seem to shine even more in direction to Yana Rasputin. "His options are really trim here...your brother seems to have a severe anger issue and presents to be a problem to everyone around him"</p><p>Maybe it was harsh. But, also true.</p><p>Kitty rose from her chair in the exact moment Yana, muttering something in Russian, is hiding her face behind her hands. "Is my fault...I should have done something ...when Piotr tried to kill Pete...I was naive and stupid to think he would stop..." she confessed.</p><p>And Yana slams her fists on the table hard. Too hard to the point a crack is made. "Shut up, Katya. This is not your fault...if anything, it should be mine...I saw the signs...I saw what he was becoming but...I didn´t do anything" her tone is crestfallen for a moment until her eyes shimmer a hellish hue. "My brother has demons to face and that I can understand more than anyone in this room"</p><p>No one spoke against such a claim. Magik has a heavy story.</p><p>Roberto looks at Yana and nods. "A compromise can be made. Sent him to the SweetRock and his powers will be blocked until he´s deemed to be better. Justice will be served and everyone will be in agreement" Roberto suggests.</p><p>Bobby wants to complain. Bobby wanted to complain but Kitty´s eyes stop him.</p><p>"If that happens...your brother will be there for a long while" Kurt warned. The SweetRock doesn´t work like other institutions, Piotr may as well spend his entire life in that place.</p><p>"Yes, I know, and considering what he tried to do...that´s too good for him" Yana states. "Can I go see him? Can I show him how much this displease me?" her face twisted into something demonic and Kurt almost back down. Almost.</p><p>Kitty is the voice of reason. "Yana, don´t! Anger won´t solve more anger" and again, those two send secret messages and Kurt is curious about their past.</p><p>"If Katya says so...you feel safer this way? If you prefer him to be exiled and without powers...I´ll understand" Yana has to say it.</p><p>"I did consider this...but, no...SweetRock is a good option" for you, she mentally adds. The conversation is over.</p><p>"My client, Yana Rasputin may visit her brother in the facility?"</p><p>"Not after 2 months"</p><p>"That..." Yana nods at Roberto. "is agreeable"</p><p>And the conversation shifts to insurance policies. A mutant going crazy, for whatever reason, and trying to kill you does warrant you some compensation.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Once putting the laws aside, life goes on. Kitty is a teacher and has to continue to do her job. She can´t help feeling bad for Yana (imagine if your brother tried to kill two people in an angry fit!) and won´t lie by saying Piotr deserved worse, however, she wouldn´t dare to inflict more pain in Yana´s life.</p><p>Her nose tracks the strong scent of brimstone and turns right to see Nightcrawler again. "Hello?"</p><p>Nightcrawler is still with his uniforms. Kitty can look at him up and down and understand why he´s so popular, yet not understand why he´s here of all places.</p><p>"I came here to see you...Before the fiasco with Piotr...I wanted to tell you the Juggernaut´s case has been dealt...he won´t cause any trouble ever again" there´s conviction in his tone. Sure, Kitty will be thankful.</p><p>Kitty blinks at this and then snaps her fingers. "Oh, yes. I completely forget about this, thanks...I guess."</p><p>She...forget?</p><p>"And I´m also here to ask you..." and Kurt believes the best defense is a quick attack. "if you´re a subject from the program X"</p><p>Kitty is deadpan staring at him. Too pointy and too bemused for his like.</p><p>"No, actually I was part of the program WXYZ" and stares at him pointy.</p><p>"You´re making fun of me...aren´t you?"</p><p>"One of many qualities I learn in the WXZY is subtle" and wink at him.</p><p>"So...you´re not from Program X?"</p><p>And Kitty chuckles leaving Kurt behind. She needs to laugh. Kurt can pick a new theory.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Wanda Maximoff is one of the most powerful mutants in the world. A fact no one let her forget and also, a fact that often comes with lots of burdens. One of its perks though is how no one would dare to pick a fight with her. Not that Polaris and Quicksilver aren´t powerful, but, the Scarlet Witch is another level.</p><p>However, as she stares at the lifeless body of her biological father-Magento and her may share DNA. Django Maximoff is the one who raised her and is her and Pietro´s father for real- Wanda can´t help by biting her bottom lip and let her eyes be as crimson as the moniker Scarlet Witch suggests.</p><p>Lorna is the one to break the silence. "So, is really not Wakanda or Atlantis that is after us..."</p><p>Pietro looks down at his biological father- Django is his father for real- not daring to touch the body. Not daring to speak ill about the dead either. "...There´s a message here" and is no metaphor.</p><p>There´s a small message next to Magneto´s body. </p><p>Wanda waits for Pietro to read for them.</p><p>"I´m back to return what´s mine"</p><p>And Lorna´s eyes wide. "Wait...how many people know about the real history of Genosha?"</p><p>"Few people and fewer are still alive...Another case of Dad´s henchmen wanting revenge" Wanda is not happy. "And if they plan on attacking Genosha...it means they´re tired of living" is her final words as she uses her magic to change the coffin in something more proper to Magneto. "We have a funeral to do. Our Jewish father deserves this much"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school has upholds many traditions, smaller and bigger, among teachers and students. It was a way to bond with the old and next generation. So far, so good. Except, a new novelty roaming around the halls and classroom. </p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr"><hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
<p></p></div><p>Said novelty is nothing more or less than Nightcrawler, one of the most famous Red guards. Whispers, speculations, including some autographs-sometimes, follow by requests of petting his fur- however, what fuels the rumors are two facts:</p><p>1) Nightcrawler is taking his time to visit one person.</p><p>2) The said person is none other than Kitty Pryde.</p><p>Kitty is spotting a new hairstyle. Fluffy and Jewish style will never out of the menu but is possible to change a few things. So, Kitty has a wavy short style.</p><p>
  <a href="https://br.pinterest.com/pin/529243393717428631/?nic_v2=1a7hmwCak">(Kitty hairstyle)</a>
</p><p>At this very moment, Kitty is reading some essays with a knee eye to any strange line regards Namor- some of her students have mothers who like to help in the essays. Some mothers have an extreme adoration- causing an exasperated sigh.</p><p>"Oh my God, if I read another line about Namor´s abs..." Kitty taps her pen in a nervous tick. One time, two times, furthermore three times. Now, she´s writing something in the essay. "Tell your mother I´m not interested in knowing about Namor´s sex life...doubt his dick could have stopped the grand war! But rest assured he did try" </p><p>"So, not a fan of Namor?" a male voice draws in. Kitty humms in agreement as she picks another essay.   Doe-eyes lift up to see Nightcrawler smirking at her. "He can be a hassle to deal, let me tell you that... he and his fangirls" mentally add and his obsession with Sue Storm</p><p>"Hello, Nightcrawler, what a surprise to see you, in my office, may I help you? Soon, we´ll dive into the history of the Red Guards...I´ll spares no one of my witty" she promises.</p><p>"As I would expect of such a teacher like you" Kurt´s smooth line must be appreciated. "I´m here to ask for a favor. Kitty, would you like to go with me to the royal ball? The royal family has many parties and gatherings and I, as a member of the Red Guard, must attend and be on my best behavior" Kurt notes sagely how her doe eyes are glued on his golden ones.</p><p>"Oh, you mean ...no orgies?" her question is childish, filled with innocence as her grin got wider.</p><p>Kurt wrinkles at this. His fangirls seem to appreciate his sexy appeal too much sometimes.</p><p>"No, no orgies." is important to emphasize this as strongly as possible. Again, some of his fandoms really enjoy Kurt´s sex appeal. "But I do need to be on my best behavior..."</p><p>Kitty´s eyes look down as her fingers tap on her desk. She looks up again to send the pitiful stare Kurt ever saw. "Oh, elf, I´m so sorry...who is this stupid lady that refused you? Look" she clicks her tongues and has a contemplative expression written on her face. "I´m a big fan of enemies to lovers and all that, but in real life, if a lady says no...date another lady won´t make her magically love you. LET IT GO, elf"</p><p>Kurt can only narrow his eyes at this. " Are you...using Frozen/Disney jokes on me?"</p><p>Kitty is the image of the innocent. As usual.</p><p>"There´s no other girl, just you" Kurt promised never seeing the appeal of dating a girl to make another jealous. "I must say...your self-deprecating humor is not flattering" smirks at her expression. </p><p>"So, let me get this straight, you" points to Kurt vehemently with her pen. "could have any lady to the royal ball and for some reason, one I´m not getting, you want to go with me? What about them?" the pen now points to the pair of eyes staring at them with wide eyes.</p><p>It took a minute for Kurt to look. It took a minute for all of them to leave.</p><p>"I want to go with you....I feel you, in all your wisdom and wit, won´t let me go to an orgy party" humor is the best weapon. Case and point, Kitty smiles at this.</p><p>"Well, I would love to...but, you know, in the program X...they didn´t add in my DNA how to dance and talk to royals" Kurt pouts. Kitty smiles- one must observe, as Kurt did, how her face is perfect to smile- the answer to such line is being waited for.</p><p>"You´ll never let me forget that, will you?"</p><p>"NOPE"</p><p>"Fine, I deserve, I guess. I still think it was strange a ..." thread this line with a clear mind and common sense. "civilian, I would say civilian, manage to handle the situation with Juggernaut so calmly"</p><p>"Elf, I´m a teacher...Juggernaut is nothing compared to that" winks at him. "Ok, guess I pick you up at 19hs?"</p><p>
  <em>The nerve of this woman.</em>
</p><p>Then her face gets serious. "Look, I have to ask...what happened to nurse..." Kitty and embarrassed shouldn´t walk together. She puts her hands in front of her chest to make a point. "you know, the nurse I have a big personality?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the nerve of this woman.</em>
</p><p>"Christine...well, she won´t bother us, I hope"</p><p>"She seems ...good"</p><p>"You can say she´s not very bright, she asked me if I was German"</p><p>"Normally, I hate a man calling another woman dumb or anything like that, but...yeah, in this case...I feel you. Is she alright?"</p><p>"Finally got we´ll never happen and took a job in Chicago"</p><p>"Well, good for her"</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <a href="https://br.pinterest.com/pin/318559373645368492/?nic_v2=1a7hmwCak">(Emma´s dress)</a>
</p><p>Emma Frost is more than used to those social events. Having her school, and her name as well, in such high regard means doors are open for her.  The events that almost happen to her students have prevented only thanks to Juggernaut´s stupidity and Emma is well-aware of that.</p><p><em>Oh, right.</em> Kitty and a certain Red Guard are in this equation as well. Not that Emma needs to point this one out.</p><p><em>Oh, speaking on the devil.</em> Emma´s blue eyes narrow as she notices Kitty Pryde, of all people, present in the entrance gate having her arms locked with a certain Red Guard. Oh, Nightcrawler, you´re as subtle and discreet as an elephant in a china store.</p><p>Felicia Hardy is Black Cat. Felicia Hardy is a businesswoman and right now, Emma´s date. Coming closer to Emma´s ear to whisper always have double meanings. "Is that...Nightcrawler?"</p><p>Nightcrawler is really that popular.</p><p>Emma wouldn´t want to introduce herself or have to speak with Kitty Pryde. Sadly,  Black Cat has other ideas.</p><p>"Oh my god, you´re Nightcrawler, sorry, that sounds stupid. You know who you are. I just want to say I´m a fan" Felicia speaks in an amicable tone and shakes hands with the azzure man.</p><p>Her eyes notice Kitty. Kitty, for her part, was too busy sending death glares to Emma. It was a mutual action.</p><p>"Oh, you must be Kitty Pryde, Emma told me a lot about you" Felicia smirks. "anyone who can make the great White Queen nervous is a powerful foe"</p><p>Kitty now is taken back by this line. "She used to parade around wearing a corset and nothing else"</p><p>"Only because you know it looks good on me...not my fault you have a problem with your body"</p><p>"Oh, Emma, don´t confuse my ability to use pants to shame over my body. And for the records, all those plastic surgeons ...and no change on your terrible personality" Kitty has a mock concern expression.</p><p>Emma won´t dare to cause a scene. Not tonight.</p><p>"Nightcrawler, careful with this one. She´s a handful" Emma decides to say only this. Felicia and Emma are holding hands and walking away.</p><p>Kurt couldn´t leave this reply without a proper answer. "Oh, God. I hope so. I hope she´s the kind of the woman my mother warned about"</p><p>Emma has no response. Felicia is cackling. Kitty is looking at her shoes- if anyone asks, she can say how she was admiring such expensive shoes. Only that- and Kurt wonders if that is the right thing to say.</p><p>
  <a href="https://br.pinterest.com/pin/18155204737008815/?nic_v2=1a7hmwCak">(Kitty´s dress)</a>
</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <a href="https://br.pinterest.com/pin/626211523176558434/?nic_v2=1a7hmwCak">(Wanda´s dress)</a>
</p><p>Wanda Maximoff is the Witch Queen, as most of her followers and family love to call her, and while she understands traditions and its importance...she must confess how this gathering almost didn´t happen. Wanda is as social as a person can be. </p><p>Tonight, she´s on the edge. Lorna and Pietro aren´t good actors to pretend otherwise.</p><p>"Anyone wants booze?" Lorna suggests already with some drinks in hand.</p><p>"Sure, but I can´t get drunk" Pietro confessed. "thanks to my powers"</p><p>"Wanda?" Lorna asked as Wanda is looking Cap Marvel guiding the boys around - a subtle body-guard. A powerful body-guard- her eyes snap back to Lorna as the other is offering drinks to Wanda.</p><p>"Yes, please. I´m not feeling this is a good idea...After everything, I feel we´re sitting ducks waiting to be attacked"</p><p>"Wanda...you´re not alone, ok? We´re here to protect you, and everyone else. Let´s be real, not the first time a villain wants to conquer Genosha" Lorna half-joke. No one seems to get her sense of humor.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Kitty was admiring the view. Not Kurt, if he asks, but the people in general. Everyone is so famous and important. Hell, even Emma Frost is important. If her eyes linger on Kurt´s handsome face is only to prove how important he is.</p><p>After all, Nightcrawler is the famous Red Guard. The fact he´s here with her still seems a dream.</p><p>"Am I that handsome?" Kurt asked smiling showing a part of his fangs.</p><p>"I think you know this by now...I´m just impressed by how much important people are here" Kitty confessed. Too honest. Too raw and too afraid at the same time.</p><p>"Yeah, everyone here is important"</p><p>"I know"</p><p>"Even you"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Kurt feels this is a small victory. Especially seeing her blushing face. A small victory.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The Queen is not one to ignore heroes. So, once she caught the word Nightcrawler and the famous teacher Pryde are present in her ball, Wanda makes her mission to at least say hi to them.</p><p>
  <em>Poor woman! if she hasn´t thought quickly...her students...</em>
</p><p>The Queen needs no introductions. Everyone knows her face. Kitty´s eyes widen and without thinking much-if she was thinking at all- she makes a bow and puts her right hand´s palm in her forehead and speaks this line.</p><p>"Enchanted to meet you, Witch Queen"</p><p>It came out so naturally. Kitty wonders if someone is controlling her movements or something because she feels too abashed to say anything else.</p><p>Kurt is at a loss for words here.</p><p>Wanda claps her hands together. "Oh, a fellow witch too?" her eyes are glowing. For once, not with her power.</p><p>"No, Your Highness. One of my students is a witch and goes to the Cackle Academy in the summer. Her parents believe in education in the magic system and in the mutant system...and I can always learn something new"</p><p>Better be honest with the Witch Queen.</p><p>Is the wise decision as Wanda nods in approval.</p><p>"Still, it's nice to see people paying respects to the Witchcraft rituals. Anyway, you´re Katherine Anne Pryde. I...just want to say how brave you were for dealing with Juggernaut until the Red Guards arrived" Wanda speaks with poison. As a real Witch Queen should.</p><p>"Well, he didn´t want to lead me any sword...I had to be creative" Kitty responds.</p><p>Wanda chuckles and nods. "You´re creative enough. Maybe next time, Nightcrawler can lean one of his swords" and adds. "still, I´m happy you and your students are unharmed and I promise you...this won´t happen again"</p><p>Kurt is really at a loss for words here.</p><p>Wanda excuse herself as she has to talk with the Queen of Wakanda. Ororo Monroe.</p><p>"Katzchen...what are you?"</p><p>"At this moment, I don´t know...Kurt, can I stay the rest of the night holding your arm?"</p><p>"Please"</p><p>"Thank you"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok. I don´t usually do this.</p><p>Here some explanations.</p><p>1-Christine Palmer is the nurse. She´s canon and pretty dumb. I think Danny can tell you more about this.</p><p>2-Kurt visits Kitty on his break. He still works and has understanding she´s not from program X</p><p>3- I watch the first season of Worst Witch. They have a strange way to meet. A hand in their forehead. I thought...hey, why not? Kitty would be the one to at least know about such things to make her students feel safer.</p><p>4- I used some images on Pinterest. </p><p>5- Emma and Kitty never dated. They just like to talk trash with each other. As for Emma/Felicia. I saw some fanarts with them in a sexy pose. I get it was fanservice and all that, but, hey why not? Felicia likes diamonds and Emma is a diamond. I like Emma with Scott...but if he´s with Jean here...Emma deserves happiness too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party went on without a hitch. While one can argue this is not a fun party for young children- as the two princes are seeing walking around with their uncle in tow- no one can accuse this party of being indecent, so, therefore, there´s nothing stopping the presence of the twins.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>Only they seem to disagree with this notion. Grimaces and pouting are their trademark response. Yes, this is a party safe for children but is not a fun one either.</p><p>Kitty covers her mouth at the sight of the young princes. The curves of her smile are too noticeable for a pair of golden eyes, of course, this observation is purely professional. See, Kurt takes his duties seriously.</p><p>"What?" her tone is saccharine and light as brown eyes are back to golden ones. "Have you personally meet the princes?"</p><p>He sent her a quizically stare. "Of course, they´ll be my bosses one day, so to speak, but...no child would think a party full of adults is cool...should see how they are with parties for their age" Kurt chuckles remembering that incident very well.</p><p>Kitty´s interest increase. "Is that a subtle way to ask me out again?"</p><p>"Well...I can´t ask you out as there´s no party planned ...yet" Kurt states and Kitty nods her head sagely. Dropping the subject for now. Looking around, no one can fault the young princes for being bored, because, Kurt is feeling a bit jaded himself too.</p><p>"Hey, wanna see something new?" whispering in her ear is totally necessary, after all, the music is being too loud. Sure, the music was not loud enough to "cloud" other´s people´s conversations. </p><p>Kurt is paying attention to details.</p><p>Kurt is guiding her to the balcony. The colors of beige, golden and white follow the interior and exterior of the palace as Kitty can tell. The balcony has a privileged view of Genosha in all is wondrous.</p><p>Her mouth is agape for a few seconds. Kurt can let a smirk takes place for a few seconds too.</p><p>"Genosha is beautiful" her tone is breathless. In front of her is Genosha, all its light, are structures and its shadow. Kitty´s home is beautiful and she allows herself to relax. "Your childhood was here?"</p><p>"Nien" Kurt responds letting his weight rest on the balcony admiring his date, of course, is important to point out Kurt has professional reasons for that and nothing more. "Born in Germany" is not confidential information. "In Bavaria, my father is a count from there" again, not super-confidential, nor is something Kurt talks so freely.</p><p>Kitty blinks at him 3 times. "Oh, you really have blue blood then?" she asked now admiring the night. The moon is full and the stars are glowing. Maybe, they´re glowing for the Witch- Queen, or maybe is because Genosha has a low-level of pollution.</p><p>There´s a third option that is even sillier than thinking Wanda make the stars shinning. Kitty is not a romantic fool and won´t be one now. Her avert to the moon only as her pout is in place.</p><p>The third option is a lie. Always.</p><p>Kurt shurgs. A man with too many words usually means nothing. Is one of his father´s old saying.</p><p>"Enjoy the party?" Kurt asks confidently not minding Kitty staring so fixated on the moon. </p><p>Kitty bites her lips. "I´m surprised, I thought you were using me to make someone jelly" Kitty can see the frown on his handsome blue face. "I kid, I kid. But in all honesty...this was a fun night" Kitty replies now looking his frown vanish.</p><p>"I´m glad...I usually don´t bring dates for those events, but, you know...I have to give a good impression"</p><p>Kitty nods. "Well, you´ll be happy to know that when I was part of the project GLADOS one of our top priorities is how to cause a superb impression in noble events" she winks at him.</p><p>"Sadly, we learn on the hard way the cake is a lie" she whispers in his pointy ear.</p><p>A deadpan stare is a response enough from Kurt. "Really? Portal to a teleport? You´ll never let me live this one down, will you?"</p><p>Kitty winks at him again.</p><p>Kurt only groans in response.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Suddenly, a commotion takes place, people start to run away and the words fire is the only thing anyone needs to hear. Kurt is the Red Guard and he puts his duties first. "Kitty, we need to get out" And he didn´t wait for a reply not take into account her surprised look as Kurt is more than willing and cable to teleport them away from the palace.</p><p>Once Kitty is on the floor and still looks at him funny. Kurt needs to clarify. "The palace is on fire" his urgency only further her confusion.</p><p>"Kurt, what are you talking about? There´s no fire" and her eyes land to see the palace completely fine.</p><p>And Kurt land to see the palace on fire. Kurt is the Red Guard. The man is ready to teleport and save the day along with his fellow Red Guard when Kitty puts her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Kurt, listen to me...there´s no fire...is all an illusion"</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Carol Danvers is one of the most powerful Avengers ever. To the point, Captain Marvel, the once Mar-Vell, saw something in Carol that was worthy to be his successor.</p><p>Of course, some people took negatively when Mar-Vell selects a woman to fill the role, so to speak, and of course, many rumors fly. It didn´t help Carol in the slightest the fact she used to date Mar-Vell- nevermind the fact it was way before she even discover her powers or even consider herself a heroine- some people are more than willing to be extremely petty if a woman takes the role.</p><p>Her blue eyes travel to where Wanda is. The Scarlet Witch. The strongest person Carol ever meet. A smile curls on her face as her sons gravitated towards her. Literally now.</p><p>Wanda and Carol are friends. Having friends is enough to face anything.</p><p>"FIRE!" is all Carol can hear as suddenly everything is pure chaos. </p><p>She starts helping everyone to leave. She missed Wanda´s confused glare the Scarlet Witch.</p><p>"Everyone follow me" Carol starts using her Photon powers to put off the fire.</p><p>Wanda is completely confused as well as her sons and one of the guests, Ororo Monroe.</p><p>Carol is not the type to prank or trash places for no reason. Neither is Pietro and Lorna who are doing their best to put the fire out.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Outside of the palace, Kurt stares at Kitty for a solid minute. "An illusion? Then how come are you not being affected?"</p><p>Kitty blinks at this and sighs. "I´ve several students who have abilities similar...I got some immunity" better leave out how some teachers still struggle with illusions and how Jubilee is a victim of those...still.</p><p>(That´s how she meets Jono. He´s also immune to illusions and often stands by to help)</p><p>Kurt takes a deep sigh and looks at the fire once again. "Is not that I don´t believe you, I do...but I can´t stay still...even if the fire is an illusion, I´m a Red Guard, my loyalty goes to Genosha first and foremost" his tone is firm and without waiting any minute more. Kurt teleports.</p><p>Kitty watches the palace. Still no fire.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Kurt found Rogue in a minute-no one mentions how Rogue and Captain Marvel are working together- and while Kurt can see the fire, and 50% of people are behaving as one would do if you´re trapped in a fire trap of death. Kurt has enough common sense to notice the other 50% who is looking at the rest as if this is a poor and tasteless joke and is drinking without fear.</p><p>"There´s no fire...is an ILLUSION" Kurt recalls Kitty´s words.</p><p>Rogue and Cap Marvel send quizically stare at him.</p><p>Emma Frost has Felicity clung in her arm. "Oh, please, that´s all about? Of course, there´s no fire...any telepath worth of their salt can see this" Emma states.</p><p>Wanda supports Emma´s claim now seeing the bigger picture.</p><p>Kurt has a duty to uphold. Fire or no fire. "Everyone follows me, we'll leave the palace calmly. There´s no fire...is all an Illusion. It can´t hurt you" and so, a long queue is formed with people trying to be calm.</p><p>Some are using their powers to put out the invisible fire even if Kurt explains is no need.</p><p>Wanda wants answers.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <a href="https://br.pinterest.com/pin/248894316895388403/">Blink wears </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://br.pinterest.com/pin/132082201560851667/">Reagan wears</a>
</p><p>Everyone is outside. The guests, the staff, including, of course, the royal family. Wanda used her powers- Emma offered to help, but it was a poor choice as Wanda is furious someone dares to do this to her home- in a minute everyone saw how never was any fire or danger.</p><p>Kurt looks discreetly at Kitty. She was right. Again. He can only send a thankfully smile towards her. She gets the message.</p><p>Meanwhile, a blonde woman with blue eyes and a black dress walks away not paying mind to anyone nor is anyone paying any mind to her. People are still speculating about the fire.</p><p>A woman with pink skin offers her arm to said blonde woman. "Reagan, is everything went as you planned?" she asked with a calm tone. Again, no one is paying them any mind.</p><p>Reagan smiles at her. "Blink, not even I could have predicted this...let´s go...take me home" and in a blink of eyes. The two women are gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: Reagan and Blink having more screen time. Her reasons to do what she does must be stated, I guess. </p><p>The spotless place is running by all the employees silently as Reagan is watching carefully-some of the new recruits are too undecided on the boss´s eyes. Some of the recruits come from all sites from the world and didn´t do commit nice acts while there- Reagan flicks her fingers to the ceiling and the recruits are working at a faster pace. One of them muttering about the vampire breathing on their neck.</p><p>"Remember, my illusions can be painful or pleasure, is up to you to decide which one you want" clung her tongue and turns her heel away from them. "Oh, never forget. My eyes are all present, all-knowing" it wasn´t necessary to see their reaction.</p><p>The moment the first recruit finished the job- fix the computer and make sure the cameras are running smoothly- his reward is apparent, well, for privacy sake-a a private joke among Reagan and a few of her trustworthy followers- as his moans and giggles are well-know.</p><p>Reagan only smiles. Why install too much fear when you can have their loyalty and love too? Well, why not both? Her father thought he could only have one option.</p><p>"And the old man, always picked the wrong one" shaking her head didn´t undo her perfect hairstyle. Is not an illusion, as Reagan loves to brag about her good hair, she´s naturally pretty.</p><p>Her corset is akin to a victorian fantasy a man would love to write with one hand. Is prolly the best adjective concerning her uniform. Reagan can admit it has some downside-for example, one wrong pose, and people will see her nipples. It happens more than once and Blink is still counting those incidents- but, she has yet to find some designs that can make sexy outfits for a villainess.</p><p>Reagan scoff at the idea. No one wanted to have their name attached to a villainess. No Lady Mastermind. No Goblin Queen.</p><p>"Reagan...can we talk?" Blink teleport in a blink, like her moniker, to speak. She can see the illusions too. Vampires that sparkle professing love to one of the new recruits- Blink frowns too noticeable wondering if this is a reward or a punishment. Why people can´t fear vampires like they used to?- the boss lady has time to chat today.</p><p>"For you? Always" Reagan states proudly. Some people will understand this line differently. Some people will question some of Reagan´s choices outside of her "evil" job/side. To those who questioned, Lady Mastermind is always happy to prove they´re beneath her and she owns them nothing.</p><p>Blink rolls her eyes. Too used to gossip and not having the patience to go to this topic again. "Is about the illusions sent to Genosha´s palace. Scarlet Witch already cleaned, for lack of a better term" Blink shurgs apologetic. "and well, she´s Scarlet Witch. She´s powerful and we´re all worried she may want to wipe our blood out of existence"</p><p>Reagan ponders this. "So, you´re saying she wants our flesh and bones? Pretty dark of you Blink and from the Queen as well" she taps her chin for a minute. "You think she´ll steal our clothes too? I think she has bust to wear what I´m wearing now..."</p><p>Blink is this close to bitch slap her boss. This close.</p><p>"No, I mean...she can destroy all of us..." she swallows hard. Scarlet Witch´s reputation is well earned. No one denies that. No one could. "She´s powerful, too powerful and ...." she trails off unsure, conscious, and wry at the same time. "Can we really win against the Scarlet Witch?"</p><p>"Of course not, only a fool would think they can defeat Scarlet Witch" this reply is too nonchalant. Blink´s eyes widen and her purple handholds on Reagan´s arm. Too strong and impossible to ignore.</p><p>"Then, what´s the plan here? I know you...this is not some suicide mission" Blink accused unsure. "If you wanted revenge for your father, well, you killed Magneto and whatever Magneto did to your father is long paid off...why go after Genosha? Why go after Scarlet Witch?"</p><p>"I´m not" Reagan replies cooly. "My father is not the center of the universe, no matter what you or the rest of the team says" she cocked an eyebrow. "I know everyone here seems to think I´ve Elektra complex..." she sighs dejectedly. "Do I have to say here and now I don´t want to fuck my father?"</p><p>"EWW!"  Blink responds intelligently gaining a pointy look from the boss.</p><p>"Now, back to your other question" Reagan pretends Blink isn´t flabbergastered by the revelation. "I wanted Genosha, simple as that. Wanna know why? Because that land was supposed to be mine. The royals only get where they are thanks to cheating and manipulation...well, I can play this game too" she responds cooly still.</p><p>"But...Scarlet Witch...."</p><p>"Is extremely powerful, but, everyone has a weakness, I´m not insane to go against her without back-up plans" </p><p>"Oh, thank God, what´s the backup?"</p><p>"In due time, now, Blink, show me how Genosha is taking the news?" Blink teleport and give the tablet where a reporter- a greenish woman, no related to She-Hulk- is pointing out how people did leave the Palace screaming in panic. Claiming a big fire or a big scary animal is there to murder them...only to the camera shows nothing of that.</p><p>The anchor even goes further. "But it seems only our Queen knew what to do...are we lucky or are we cursed?"</p><p>Blink is starting to see the plan. Reagan smiles elegantly.</p><p>"By the way, Blink, do you know any designer that could..." Reagan trails off. Blink shakes her head.</p><p>"Why you don´t wear suits and be done with it? Goblin Queen is doing that now, plus, if she wants to show boobs is just unbottom the suit. Sexy and quick" Blink states approvingly.</p><p>"...I´ll think about it"</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Kurt Wagner turns off the TV. The news coverage is the same. Are we lucky to have Scarlet Witch or cursed? The implications are there and Kurt is not happy.</p><p>"Still on the same news?" A voice emerges from the kitchen site with 2 mugs of coffee. One for Kurt -and his tail to hold- and the other for herself. Kitty Pryde doesn´t exist without coffee.</p><p>"Still on the same news" Kurt confirms bitterly. His golden eyes land on Kitty, not on her mug, nor on her garish pink sweater-He´s too much of a gentleman to say she would look better in blue- but on her eyes. Always her eyes. "Why the illusions didn´t affect you?"</p><p>"Strong mind" is her deadpan answer. "I mean it. A strong mind is something of a blessing in those cases"</p><p>Kurt nods. "If there´s someone here who has a strong mind...is you...and more than ever, I need your help"</p><p>"Of course, elf...will I get a sword"</p><p>"Is still debatable!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N/A: I´m happy with the reviews. Yes, Scott took Jean´s last name because he wants to be Mr. Grey-puns are welcome here- anyway, the story will continue. Now, more about my Witch Queen of my heart.</p><p>The news channel has the liberty to express its concern ever since the fiasco on the Queen´s palace. This is an ironic spin, as the media, often label Wanda as being a totalitarian ruler who controls the media to say whatever she wants to further her own agenda.</p><p>Hard to think how allowing anyone any means of communication openly talk-sometimes even mock- the last incident in her home could help her in any way.</p><p>Wanda is pacing back and further as the anchor of channel 5 is re-telling the incident one last time. "As the royal advisory reported, the situation is under control and no one has gravely harmed thanks to the play of such illusions, according to some witness, many saw their worst fear come to life" the reporter points to the panel. "fire, snakes, zombies and much more to what was a peaceful night. No information regards who did such prank" and the TV was shut off by Quicksilver.</p><p>Pietro watches his sister pacing back and forth. Her twins- Tommy and Billy are sleeping, both ignorant of the fiasco that happened- and Lorna is waiting for her older sister to say something. This is an old dance between the siblings.</p><p>Finally, Pietro is the one to interrupt the dance, metaphorically speaking, as Wanda´s magic is flowing too freely. "Wanda? who do you suspect is behind this?"</p><p>And as for magic, again only metaphorically speaking, she halts her moves and bites her inner lips. Her red eyes slowly returning to her natural color-some would say, never to her face, that red is her natural color- and stares at her family.</p><p>"Lorna, you may not know this, but, father used to have a revolutionary group" Pietro snorts and Wanda promptly ignored him. "called the League of evil mutants, yes, it´s tacky name"</p><p>Lorna shakes her head. "I knew about that, and...the name is a bad attempt at irony, father wasn´t very good at this, wasn´t he?" Lorna asked trying to lift the mood. A rounding failure on her part.</p><p>"In that group, there´s a man called Mastermind" Wanda bites her inner lip and looks at Pietro. "Don´t go overprotective on me, but, the creepy old man used to make moves on me... 15 years old"</p><p>Pietro´s face turns a dangerous shade of vermillion. Wanda has to admire this face for a moment, they´re twins, connected in ways people can´t understand, she can feel his fury as she can feel it mellow out.</p><p>Pietro took a few low sighs. "If you didn´t tell me back then is because you could handle yourself...still, I´m pissed I never knew about that until now"</p><p>Wanda could mention how Janet Van Dyme used to hit on him, even with the age difference above them, however, Pietro is not as smooth and suave as people would like to believe. He never noticed and Wanda never let the older woman take advantage of her innocent twin.</p><p>"My point is, the man once tried to bribe me with promises of a better life and his illusions should have sealed the deal" Wanda´s tone is nonchalant. "I didn´t, of course, I´m Scarlet Witch...not a toy and I teach him the difference between magic and illusion" her grin is similar to Magneto.</p><p>(Few would say that to her face. Wanda has no white hair. Wanda has all the bad signs of Magneto if provoked)</p><p>Lorna looks back and forth to her older brothers. "ok, and you think he´s back? Retaliation for you told fuck yourself?" Lorna is a princess and she feels this is more than enough reason to use the F-bomb.</p><p>Wanda shakes her head. "The man didn´t seem heartbroken as he slept with Paula" Pietro shurgs and Wanda won´t elaborate how that was awkward or how their father could make some background check for his minions. "anyway, my point is...Mastermind has many daughters and Mastermind was killed 2 years ago."</p><p>"Great story sis, still not seeing the point here" Lorna states trying to imagine a younger Wanda and Pietro along with their father. Even in her mind, there´s zero chance of a positive and fatherly outlook for Magneto and his first kids. That really makes her look down at her ring. Magneto gave this ring to Lorna and to this day, she has no idea why.</p><p>"My point is...only someone of the Mastermind family could make those illusions and only one person in that family was powerful enough to pull that off" Wanda states composed.</p><p>Pietro answers for her. "Reagan!"</p><p>Wanda nods. "Lorna, when dad acquired this land...he didn´t get this by making legal and honest deals. He made a deal with Mastermind and well, I think he didn´t want to fulfill his part"</p><p>Lorna narrows her eyes for a moment. Allowing her body to slouched on the chair-completely breaking the princess image- as she tries to remember the "official version" as to how Genosha came to be.</p><p>"Dad told me...he buys this land...was that a lie?"</p><p>"Yes, he stole this land...but, it was a useless land that had no use for anyone...father is still a criminal, we can sympathize to the motives" Pietro offers magnanimously. "but we can´t forget he was willing to throw our lives away to achieve his noble goal"</p><p>Lorna now bites her lips. Yes, she can´t forget that. </p><p>"So, what we do? Go after this Reagan woman and tell her to stop?"</p><p>"Well, that would be a plan...if I knew where this woman is"</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Rogue Darkholme is used to many things. Having to wear a frilly dress in some events, sure, she can do that-she´ll look positively murderous, but, hey she can do that- having to coordinate a hasty exit as people are shouting in panic for snakes, fire and zombies are ready to kill them even though is an illusion? She can do that, however, she can´t do one thing.</p><p>"Kurt, NO!" Rogue uses all her big sister move to impose her denial on Kurt´s request. The azzure man is having none of this.</p><p>"Kurt, YES"</p><p>Rogue groans in response. "Kurt, she´s a civilian" Rogue has no inhibition to point at Kitty who is pretending to read her newspaper as if this is a common occurrence.</p><p>Rogue facepalm herself. "Kurt, she´s a civilian. She can´t be inside the intelligence of Genosha. She can´t participate in the mission"</p><p>"Uhm, excuse me! I was one of the few people who wasn´t affected by the illusions, just saying" her sing-song tone is noticed by Rogue who brown furrowed at such declaration.</p><p>"Kurt, you don´t have to drag your new girlfriend to missions! What mother will say"</p><p>Kurt pouts. "I´m more professional than that, plus, she could be an asset as you know, she´s immune to illusions...not everyone in our department has this luxury" the last part is chilling cold and it seems Kitty won´t be briefed about what Kurt is talking about.</p><p>Rogue mellows down. She nods. "Ok, fine, she can come with us....but mom will have a word with you, civilian"</p><p>"Kitty! My name is Kitty Pryde. Not civilian, you´re losing the cool aspect now...Kurt, you´re cooler than Rogue now"</p><p>Kurt's fist bumps the air.</p><p>Rogue is bemused.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my work follow me on twitter:</p><p>https://mobile.twitter.com/Lizandr92493223</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>